fresh_meatfandomcom-20200216-history
Katya Najjar
Ekaterina 'Katya' Karai Najjar is a main character in the "FRESHMEAT" novel. She is portrayed as Kali Uchis. She is next in line to become the 'KingPin' of her father's 3.4 Billion-Dollar, petrolium, oil, vehicles, and aircraft company. However her Step-Mother Adriana Najjar is in her way. Then Sasha was born on May 19, 2002. To a large, wealthy family. She has up to 21 siblings, (20 of them that she disowns for bullying her) since her father had up to 8 wives. Her mother died giving birth to her little brother August Najjar, who died soon after her. When her father Assam Najjar died of food poisoning in the U.S, in his will he left everything to Katya, since she was the eldest, and all his male children were too young. However, since Katya was born in the states, her step mother, who was also born there has a partial amount of her father's money. Money that she wants. Now Katya is a sophmore who attends 'FreshBrooke' High, a prestigious private school for the extremely wealthy located in New York City. She takes school very seriously, and is #5 in her class. Since, She was always put down for being the eldest girl, giving her and inferiority complex. Her behavior is Bratty, Entitled, Loud-Mouthed, and diva-ish. She NEVER does something if she doesn't feel like doing it, and doesn't like to hear that there are others better than her. Shes a fashion Icon at her school, and Often mocks people for comedic purposes. She has no respectful filter, for anyone but loves shopping, and getting what she wants. Her grandma and her, are currently setting up a plan to kill her step-mother for the money she's stolen and more. She often acts aloof towards her step, yet finds it hard thinking of actually killing her since she is quite kind and gives good advice, although shes not around much. Katya owns a large penthouse, and a Country Club where her and her friedns usually hang out. She also owns various cars, a helicopter, a private jet, and has a pet Fenix fox. She used to be head of the Entertainment Faculty, but Nathaniel Park fired her, and replaced her with Lynnae Skyes. She was then lowered to a secretary position. She doesn't like alot of people but at the end of the day her close friends are her student council memebers: Nathaniel Park, Gigi Park, Miguel Garnoza, Sasha Egorov, Lynnae Skyes, Rosa Molandro, and Adrian Moses Relationships and Sex She has had intercourse with Sasha,Ryan Moore and Nathaniel Park She and Sasha had a thing but she left him for a relationship with Ryan Moore, Rachel Moore's twin brother. While Rachel was dating Natheniel. She got with him at first to annoy Rachel, but soon actually fell in love with him, till he was caught cheating on her with his sister. Nathaniel and Katya, distanced themselves from the weirdo Moore family, and eventually fell back in love and got married.